The proposed study will fill important gaps in our knowledge about paternal involvement in the large proportion of families that are now formed outside of marriage. Drawing on information from the Fragile Families and Child Wellbeing Survey-a 20 city, longitudinal study of unmarried parents and their children-- and qualitative interviews with a sub-sample of parents who participated in the survey, the project will examine why some fathers are more involved with their biological children within three years of their child's birth than others. In particular, the study will use an innovative mixed-method design to investigate the following questions: 1) Are fathers more likely to be involved with their three year old children when they view their own father or father figure as a role model? 2) Does cooperative parenting and conflict in relationships between parents influence early paternal involvement? 3) How does past and current incarceration affect early paternal involvement, and what factors mediate this involvement? Children who experience high quality parenting from their fathers have been found to have more positive outcomes. Although about one-third of all births occur to unmarried parents, research on unmarried fathers'relationships with their children has been relatively limited. By examining unmarried fathers'early relationships with their children in large urban areas, this research will contribute to the academic literature on fatherhood and suggest ways that governmental, nonprofit, and private agencies can better serve fragile families.